


Coffee, Kids and Love

by naths



Series: Superfamily [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Boys Kissing, Dating, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Mild Smut, Parent Tony Stark, Superfamily?, confessions?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naths/pseuds/naths
Summary: They rarely spoke more than 2 minutes with each other. That wasn´t jokes and flirty sarcasm also he didn´t know if Tony read the same into their interactions as he did. Sure Tony started it and certainly flirted back, but maybe that was just how the men were.Therefore it took Steve by surprise when Tony came in one day at the end of the second month of his absence and with a child in his arms."Hey there Captain Handsome,"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> this is a mix of the classic Coffee-Shop AU and (cause i am a sucker for that) Single Father Tony Stark AU  
> Stony obviously, Superfamily maybe XD I need them to be happy after IW!!!  
> I hope you enjoy reading it and maybe leave some comments.  
> Thx

Steve was a 35-year-old ex-army coffee shop owner. And he had a huge crush on one of his regular customers for a year.

Tony, a man older than Steve, always in a rush or bringing work with him, on the phone, laptop and papers sprawled out on the small coffee table etc. Once in a while, he would bring a beautiful looking woman, being all relaxed and joking with her.

At first, Steve hadn´t paid him any mind just serving coffee, ignoring or rarely smiling at the flirty remarks Tony gave him while ordering his coffee. But slowly he found himself more often then he wants to admit it that he starred at the other men to the point where his coworker and friend Natasha even noticed his behaviour. After a while, she began to insist that he should ask Tony out. In the end, all that happened was that Natasha and Bucky, one of Steves best friends, made fun of his cowardice behaviour. Teasing him about the blush that would creep up on his face nowadays whenever Tony was flirting, smiling or looking in his direction, making comments about how good Steve looked with the beard he was growing.

 

And then one day Tony suddenly stopped coming. The first week Steve hadn´t thought anything of that maybe Tony just hadn´t time to visit, he seemed to be a very busy man. At the end of the second week, he started to worry. Maybe Tony was sick. It was pretty chilly outside this time of the year, and the other men seemed to wear nothing but his usual Suits. After four weeks, Steve wasn´t so sure anymore if Tony would ever stop by again.

 

Natasha tried to cheer him up as good as she could, telling him that he will get over his crush and rationally Steve knew that. Knew the fact that there wasn´t anything between him and his customer, not really. They rarely spoke more than 2 minutes with each other. That wasn´t jokes and flirty sarcasm also he didn´t know if Tony read the same into their interactions as he did. Sure Tony started it and certainly flirted back, but maybe that was just how the men were.

 

Therefore it took Steve by surprise when Tony came in one day at the end of the second month of his absence and with a child in his arms.

"Hey there Captain Handsome,"

Tony greeted him, and Steve couldn´t do anything for a moment then to stare at Tony. Until the child who had clung to Tony´s shoulder turned his head to look at who was talking to his father. Big hazel brown eyes look up at Steve, and all his attention got to the little boy with his cute chubby red cheeks. And Steve´s face lit up as the little boy smiled at him.

 

"This is Peter,"

Tony said grinning, and Steve looked at him blushing madly for ignoring his regular.

"Welcome back,"

he finally greeted Tony before turning once more to the child, leaning a little down to be on eye level, smiling.

"And hello to you too, Peter."

 

"Daddy is that Santa?"

The little boy asked awe in his eyes as he watched Steve for a moment, and Tony had to hold back a laugh as Steve shot him a questioning look at the other man.

"I told him Santa has a bigger beard than me. He thinks everyone with a beard is Santa."

Tony whispers over Peters' head before turning to his son.

 

"I´m sorry Peter, but this isn´t Santa. He is a friend of daddy, Steve."

"A friend?"

"Yes, Pete. A friend."

Tony grins once more at Steve and Steve´s heart skipped a beat.

 

"S-So what can I do for you?"

he asked finally, breaking their little bubble,

"Oh, right."

the other men say´s,

"Just a black coffee, the strongest you have and a hot chocolate for the little man."

 

"Okay,"

Steve breathes,

"Pick a seat, and I bring it in 5."

"Thanks. Do you maybe have child-friendly stuff here? Like pens and paper?"

Tony asked, looking around to find something for his son to play. Steve had to cover his chuckle when Tony turned back to him.

 

"Sure, we have paper and crayons."

Steve smiled, pulling them out under the counter handing them to Tony.

"Just as I expected. Steve Rogers, the men who would prepare for everything."

Tony jokes smirking taking the papers and crayon before walking off to his usual seat on the windows.

 

Steve watched him placing the crayons and papers on the small coffee-table before putting Peter down in front of it. The smile on Tony´s face when his son starts to draw at the table was breathtaking. His eyes were tender loving, and then he pats the head of the child, sitting down in the armchair watching little Peter. And Steve had to look away, his chest clenched. He breathed in the smell of his coffee to clear his head, then prepared the drinks that Tony had ordered.

 

It took him a bit more than 5 minutes before he finished the drinks only because he wanted to make a perfect hot chocolate for Peter. Tony looked up when Steve delivered the drinks, placing the tray on another coffee-table next to Tony´s chair.

 

"Thank you,"

Tony smiled taking his coffee from the table carefully and taking a sip.

"He´s cute. Didn´t knew you had a son."

Steve said before he could stop himself,

"Me neither until recently,"

Tony replied watching the little child sitting on the floor drawing at the table.

 

"Oh,"

Steve let out surprised,

"Isn´t he miss Stark´s child?"

"Miss Stark?"

Tony raised an eyebrow in question, as Steve realise he had asked that out loud. He clapped his hand over his mouth.

 

"I am sorry, it´s not my right to ask that. I´m truly sorry, for being so rude to you."

he apologised, face completely red, creeping down his neck and Tony wonders how far it goes.

"Don´t sweat it. It´s ok. I had a wild lifestyle before. But I´m curious who do you think is this _Miss Stark_?"

 

Steve looked at the other men, surprised and a bit confused as he answers,

"The blonde woman you brought along with you a few times. Pepper was her name, I think."

Tony´s smile falters for a moment before it was back in a second, taking another sip from his coffee.

 

"Yeah, Pepper. We had a thing for each other, but that was a long time ago. She´s the co-head of my company now, and we remain friends."

he explains, and Steve's chest clenches again uncertain if he was sad or happy about that information.

"But I guess I have to spice up my game."

Tony mumbled,

 

"Pardon?"

Steve asked, not quite catching Tony´s words. Tony looked back up at him. Thinking for a moment, letting his eyes wander over Steve´s face, who blushed at the receiving attention. Before a cockily smirk formed on Tony´s lips.

"I said, I have to spice up my game if you after all the flirting, the sweet talk and implications still think that I am off the market."

He always was a man who would go all in when he saw the chance of success.

 

Steve stood there for a moment. Looking at Tony, dumbfounded. Mouth opening and closing for a comeback that never came.

"So, you had flirted with me?"

He stated after a second, and Tony couldn´t hold his laughter in anymore. Heat creep up again in Steve´s cheeks.

 

"Why don´t you sit down and we chat a bit?"

Tony offered, Steve looked at him for a moment then around the shop. It was a quiet day so far. Just three other customers were around, and they didn´t seem to notice them. Steve sat down on the chair across from Tony´s, who smiled satisfied with himself.

 

"To answer the surprised exclamation, yes. I was flirting with you. But I can understand that my reputation must have made it look like I was fooling around. I´m sorry about that."

"No need for apologies. I wasn´t aware of your reputation until a few days ago. Until my coworker, Natasha told me about you."

Steve replied.

 

Tony looked over at him, studying his face again, licking his lips before an amused smile spread all over them.

"That means I was just a blank paper for you until recently?"

he asked, and Steve nodded,

"That is.... surprisingly nice."

Tony murmurs, as Peter turned to him looking at his father with glee in his eyes, holding up his drawing while trying to climb onto his lap.

 

"Look daddy!"

"Aww, that is beautiful Peter. You are an excellent artist."

Tony praised his son while helping him to get into his lap. Steve stared at the scene before his eyes. It was beautiful to watch. Tony´s smile and eyes full of love and care for his son and Peter´s face lit up with pure joy. Right then he wanted to draw the two of them, but unfortunately, another customer requested his attention. He excused himself and got out of the chair going over to the counter.

 

Tony stayed for another 30 minutes, drinking his coffee and helping Peter drink his hot chocolate. Steve watched them from behind the counter while he prepared the new orders that had come in.

After finishing their drinks, Tony came with the tray of their empty mugs and the crayons on it to the counter. Peter held onto the leg of his father. Clenching his drawings in his hand and as soon as his hands were free Tony places one of it on Peter´s head.

 

"So,"

Tony says as he pulled out his wallet to pay for their drinks,

"I have one last question for you,"

he informs Steve, who looked quietly interested at the other man.

"Tell me again, what made you flirt back when it wasn´t for the fact that you knew who I was at that time?"

 

Steve tried to stop the blush that crept in his cheeks again, smiling at Tony meeting his eyes.

"Because I thought you were cute and endearing. And very interesting, exciting even."

Steve answered, and a grin spread out on Tony´s lips,

"For the record, I am smoking hot."

Tony clarified, then bend down to pick Peter up into his arms. Steve chuckled at that when Tony looked back at him.

 

"A smoking hot single father now."

he still grinned before turning to his son who watches Steve with interest.

"Don´t you want to give Mister Rogers your drawing, Peter?"

He asked, and a second later Peter held out a picture to him.

"That´s for me?"

Steve asked with real joy in his voice, and Peter nodded shyly. Steve took the drawing from the little boy, thanking him for it.

 Peter had drawn the crayon´s randomly over the paper. Then Steve noticed the note at the other end of the picture, that said _call me_ with a phone number underneath. Steve looked back up at Tony who wiggled his eyebrows playfully at him, before saying goodbye and left the shop. Steve stared at them, waving at Peter who looked at him over his father's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Steve still hasn´t called Tony, even if it was nearly a week after he got his number.  
"You should just give him a call!"  
Natasha said as she sat down on one of the chairs in front of the counter. Her shift had just ended.  
"I don´t know what I should say to him."  
Steve argued while Natasha rolled her eyes at Steve,

"You don´t have too actually call him Steve. Just Text him."  
"But he wrote to call him."  
Natasha sighed. Sometimes Steve was too stubborn for his own good.  
"It´s just a phrase to contact him. He would be happy either way. But consider that he is waiting for you to make a move. Just text him, now!"  
She demanded, and Steve looked at his friend and coworker, considering her argument.

After a moment he deeply sighed, let his shoulders drop and picked up his phone from under the counter.  
"Fine! I text him."

"Say you´re sorry for taking so long and ask him how he´s doing."  
She smiled, and Steve tipped her exact words. He looked back up at her as he pressed the send button. Not a minute later the door to the Shop opens, and Peter runs into the Café. Followed close by, by his father.  
Steve´s face flushed immediately, and Natasha shot him an amused smile before she got up from the barstool.

"There he is! The hot single-father you were waiting for."  
Then she turned, leaving while Tony stepped up to the counter looking at his phone, smirking to himself.  
"I´m fine. Thank you, how are you handsome?"  
Steve blush deepened,  
"I-I´m fine too, sorry for texting you so late. I didn´t know how to start a conversation."  
he admitted,

"That´s ok. We can chat now if you still want?"  
Tony replied still smiling,  
"But first I need to distract my son. Would you be so kind and hand me your crayons again?"  
he asked, and Steve cracked a smile at that,  
"Sure. And I like to chat with you too."  
Steve answered, placing the crayons and some paper on the counter. Tony grabbed both, crouched down on eye level with his son, and gave it to him.

"Would you be a good boy and go sit down on the table over there and draw daddy a picture while I talk to Mister Rogers?"  
he spoke to Peter, who nodded excitedly, then runs over to the table his father had pointed out next to the counter.  
"He´s a cute Kid."  
Steve said watching Peter sit down by the table while Tony stood up again turning to him.

"Yes, he is."  
"So what do you want to talk about?"  
Steve asked, and Tony´s face lit up,  
"Let me brag about my Baby-Boy! He is such an Angel."  
Tony exclaimed, joy shining in his eyes and Steve chuckled warmly,  
"Please, do that."  
Steve smiled, and the other man began to talk excitedly. 

Throughout the chatter, Steve's eyes flicker between Tony and Peter, to keep an eye on the little boy, who was happily doodling next to them.  
Then a few moments later when he looked over at Peter again, he noticed something interesting, as an amused smile formed on his lips.

"...and he is super friendly with other children, sharing his toy´s with them on the playgrounds."  
Tony rambled but get interrupted when Steve put his hand on Tony´s arm drawing said mans attention to himself.  
"As entertaining as the image of you standing between all the other Mother´s on a playground is, but your little Angel over there is doodling on my table."

Tony´s face fell within seconds as he turned to his son, who was, in fact, smearing the crayons all over the table.  
"Peter!"  
Tony exclaimed in horror, startling his son who turned his head to his father. Looking at him for a moment before tearing up, letting go of the crayons and starts to cry while making grabby hands at his father.

Tony locked panicked at the sight of his kid crying. He rushed over to the boy to pick him up in his arms. Steve had to cover a chuckle as he grabbed a towel to clean the table while Tony tried to comfort Peter.  
"Shh. It´s fine. It´s fine Peter. Daddy is sorry for yelling at you."  
He says rubbing Peters back soothingly while the boy clutches to his neck. Crying into Tony's shoulder.  
"It´s ok, Peter. Daddy is here. Everything is fine."

Then Tony looked over at Steve, who was rubbing at the crayon stains on the coffee table. > I´m so sorry< he mouths and Steve just smiled up at the other men.  
"No need to be, it´s not that dramatical."

It took Tony a few more seconds to calm Peter down before his son looked up at him again. Being all puffy eyes and red cheeks. And Tony smiled fondly at his little boy. Wiping away the tear streams on Peter´s face with his thumb.  
"There you are Kiddo."  
Tony say´s before leaning in to press a tender kiss to Peter´s forehead.  
"I´m sorry I scared you. But it isn´t nice to draw at Mister Rogers table."

"Steve, just Steve."  
Steve interrupts as he stands up again, throwing the towel over his shoulder, smiling at the little boy in Tony´s arms. Tony´s smile grow wider at that,  
"You´re sorry for drawing on Steve´s table, right Peter?"  
he asked the boy who nodded after a moment before he clutches his father's neck again´, looking shyly up at Steve.

"It´s okay buddy. I got it cleaned, so I´ll get you more papers to draw on."  
Steve said, and Peter nodded again. Then he looked at Tony,  
"What do you two want to drink? We can sit down. It´s not like there are others around."  
Steve grinned, as he stepped around the counter, grabbing more sheets of paper to hand over to Tony. 

"That would be lovely.  
Tony smiled,  
"I would want to have a cappuccino and do you have juice or anything like that for Peter?"  
he asked,  
"I can make some. I have a juice press in the kitchen. I´ll quickly make it."  
"Thank you."

5 Minutes later, Steve came back with two cups of coffee and the juice for Peter.  
"Thank you, so much!"  
Tony said as he took his coffee to take a gulp of the caffeine.

"Rough day?"  
Steve asked,  
"Normally I would have said no, but handling a child for nearly two months. It´s straining me."  
Tony smiled apologetically, helping his son drink his juice.  
"Oh, I´m sorry for that."  
Steve says looking from Tony to Peter, who cheerfully doodled. A soft smile formed on Steve´s lips as he watched the little boy.

"No needs for that."  
Tony laughs, taking another sip from his coffee,  
"Usually he´s an Angel if he didn´t draw on tables."  
Steve snorted at the reminder, and Tony smiled at that as well.  
"I just had to reorganise my daily routine so that he could fit in. I mean it´s 3 pm, and I am off work already. Usual I would have just started the day. And now I´m getting up at 8 am like an ordinary person. Start work at 9. Picking Peter up from Kindergarten at 14:30 pm."  
Tony explains.

Steve didn´t miss how Tony´s eyes shine in wonder as he spoke. And Steve had to admit that the other men in front of him were beautiful.  
Tony was stunning the first time he entered the coffee shop, all cocky and flirtatious hot. But now, Steve realised how parenthood made Tony gorgeous in a way he wasn´t before.

"What´s with you handsome? Tell me about your day. Tell me, how is someone your size and all owning a café?"  
Tony asked gesture at Steve´s person, who suppress a laugh at that.  
"Well, after the Army, first I needed a job. The former owner searched for employees. That´s how I got here in the first place."  
Steve grins, fondly at the memories,  
"But Peggy, the former owner, isn´t the youngest anymore. After 2-3 years of working here, she told me, she has to sell the place. I still had my savings from the Army, and with a small loan, I bought the Shop from her. I´m not regretting it since."  
he explains, eyeing the Café with fondness.

"I quite like it. It has something homely. I roast the coffee myself, make the sweets and cakes. I mean I am 35. Owning a Café, like my job and big plus I´m my own boss. I could have worse than that."  
he smiled at Tony,  
"I understand that."  
Tony agrees, before his smile change into a playful grin,

"Guess what?"  
he asked next, and Steve raised a questioning eyebrow as e drank from his coffee.  
"This,"  
Tony answers, gesturing between them,  
"..it´s nice to be interested at someone who for once stand solidly in life."

Steve blushed a little at that, none the less smiling.  
"Yeah, yeah it is."  
He agrees, and they sat there for a moment in silence looking eyes with each other until Peter pulled at Tony´s sleeve. The men looked up at his son who teared up again.  
"What is it, Peter?"  
He asked concerned as big tears escaped the boy's eyes.

Tony immediately put his coffee mug away, to pull Peter onto his lap while the little boy pointed at a spot on the table, he had drawn at by accident.  
He eyed his son for a moment before he hugged the kid closer to his chest turning his head to look at Steve.  
"I gave my kid a trauma about drawing at your table´s."  
He says, and Steve stifled his laughter while Tony comfort his son.  
"It´s ok, buddy. Accidents happen."  
he smiled at Peter who looked up at his daddy with puffy eyes before he glanced over to Steve who also smiled softly at the child.

Steve then got up from his chair, stepping next to Tony and Peter, patting Peter´s head while leaning down a little,  
"It´s ok, Peter. I am not mad at you."  
he said while Peter rubbed his teary eyes,  
"Come on, what would you say to a cookie?"  
Steve offers then glancing at Tony.  
"Is that ok? They are organic and low on sugar."

The other men just smiled at him,  
"Everything to make him stop crying,"  
he replied before turning back to Peter,  
"What do you say Kiddo, is it time for desserts? I heard the owner is making them himself."  
Tony said playfull smiling and Steve rolled his eyes fondly smirking to himself.

After another 20 minutes of chatter and a bit flirting while they watch Peter eating his cookie and going back to doodling, the boy slowly began to feel sleepy crawling back onto his father´s lap after a while.  
"I guess I should bring him Home."  
Tony says standing up with his son in his arms,

"Yeah, do that."  
Steve agrees, packing up the papers and crayons together with their dishes. Brought them over to the counter,  
"I can still text you, didn´t I?"  
he smiled putting everything away, while Tony came up at the counter as well,

"Again, I´m very sorry for the crayon stains on your table. How could I make it up to you?"  
Tony askes while he put a 50 dollar bill on the counter for their food.  
"Keep the change."  
"You know, you don´t have to do that every time."  
Steve frowned,

"Do what?"  
Tony asked,  
"Leaving more money than you have to."  
"I´m just tipping my favourite Barista."  
Tony smiled, but Steve wasn´t satisfied with that,  
"Paying double than the price? That doesn´t feel right with me. You know what. I´ll buy more crayons and markers and colouring books."  
Steve stated crossing his arms over his chest.

Tony stared at him for a moment, a cocky smile on his lips,  
"You know how to woo a single-father, don´t you handsome?"  
"What do you think would be said, single-father, say about Dinner?"  
Steve smiled playing along, and Tony bit his lip for a moment.  
"I would say, let me check my schedule and then I will text you!"  
"Okay. I´ll be waiting."  
Steve blushed a little at that, and Tony looked pleased before he slowly turned and left finally with Steves eyes glued to his back.

At the end of the day, when Steve closed the Café, Tony already had texted him to go on the Date the next weekend, Saturday. And Steve had smiled at his phone while little bubbles of excitement settled down in his chest.


	3. Date Night (1)

"Seriously Nat. I don´t know what to wear for tonight."  
Steve whined as he collapsed on the counter of the Café. Natasha was about to start her shift so that Steve could go home and get dressed up for his Date before Tony would pick him up in front of the Coffee Shop.  
"I looked at every piece of clothing I have, but nothing seems to fit for the date."

Natasha shook her head while she puts a cup of coffee in front of Steve who glanced up at that.  
"Thanks,"  
He murmurs, taking a sip from the mug,  
"Calm yourself down first,"  
she says, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"And then tell me the details of your date again."

Steve sighed taking another gulp of the coffee before answering.  
"Tony will pick me up at 7 pm he reserved a table in a cosy Italian restaurant not far from here. Been there once it´s fancy and the food is good."

"Why is it then so hard to choose an outfit?"  
She asked, Steve immediately blushed and mumbled something in his coffee that Natasha didn´t quite catch,  
"Pardon?"  
"I said: I want to look good."  
Steve admitted embarrassed.

"Come on, he saw you in your average clothes and decided you are hot."  
She deadpans,  
"He never said I was hot..."  
Steve muttered stubbornly, Natasha sighed frustrated,  
"Fine. Handsome! Isn´t he calling you Handsome all the time? And he said he is interested in you! He would like you in anything you wear."  
"But, still!"  
Steve replied insisting.

Natasha eyed her friend up and down, watching Steve biting his bottom lip and run a hand through his hair. And then everything clicked together,  
"You want to get laid!"  
she exclaims smiling from ear to ear, while Steve´s face flushed bright red.  
He instantly gestures for her to keep it quite,  
"What?! No! No, I don´t."  
he argued, but Natasha had an all-knowing smirk on her lips as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Gosh! Maybe. I don´t know."  
Steve breathes covering his face with his hands in shame.  
"Steve Rogers you slut! That the day would come that you of all people want to seduce your date on the first night!"  
She teased playfully, and Steve groaned,  
"Can you blame the poor guy?"  
Sam´s voice came from behind them as the men came up to the counter, placing his hands on Steve´s shoulders, squeezing them.

"He is pinning after that Tony guy for what now? A Year? Little Steve wants some attention now that he has the chance."  
"Obviously."  
Natasha snickers while Sam sat down next to Steve,  
"I hate you both so much,"  
he grumbled without spite,

"You love us, and you know it. And yes, you want to get into that guy's pants. It´s written all over your face."  
Sam grinned as Steve's eyes went huge and he looked horrified at his two friends.  
"Really?"  
he asked in horror, and both his friends start laughing, making Steve blush again as he huffed annoyed.

"Don´t sweat it. It is a good look on you, makes the Ladies feel wanted. And I´m pretty sure that is what Tony needs as well."  
Natasha reassured him before she claps her hands together,  
"Well, that that´s settled, I will suggest you go home, take a shower, do something to your hair and put on some dark jeans and that blue bottom down shirt. That does your muscles some goods."

"Yeah man, present those guns."  
Sam agrees, slapping Steve´s biceps. 

.........

"Come on, Rhodes, this is serious business."  
Tony huffed into the phone,  
"I just got an hour and a half to decide what to wear before I would pick him up. So help me out buddy."  
"Lord, Tony! I interrupted a briefing I had for you. For something like that!"  
Rhodey sighed frustrated with his friend,  
"Ehm, sorry."  
Tony awkwardly offers while he went into his kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Fine. Let´s get this over with."  
Rhodey reluctantly gave in,  
"You are the best!"  
Tony beamed,  
"Yeah, and you better remember that well."  
"I will."  
"Okay, start from the beginning."

"Yeah, I pick him up at 7. I booked a cosy but fancy little Italian restaurant,"  
Tony started to explain but was interrupted by his friend,  
"I hope not the whole restaurant."  
"No. Just a table. The whole restaurant would be for something like an anniversary or stuff like that."  
"Anniversary, mhm."  
Rhodey murmurs on the other end of the line. Tony stopped for a second, realising his choice of words,

"Shut it,"  
he said, and the laughter came immediately,  
"Anyway, I have to choose my wardrobe for tonight. And I am uncertain. Should I wear a suit? Something casual? He always sees me in a suit. But it is the first date. I should wear a suit, shouldn´t I?"  
Tony rambles as he paced around his penthouse, walking over to Peter´s room, checking on him, where his son plays with his Toys.

"Usually I would have agreed with you. But you said it the guy already knows how you look in a suit. Just shock him with some nice pants, a modest bottom down shirt and a sports coat."  
Rhodey suggests, Tony stood for a moment in the door frame of his son's room before Peter noticed his father and jumped up to run against his father's legs, giggling.

"You sure about that?"  
Tony asked as he crouched down for his son who put his arms around his father's neck right away.  
"Daddy, arm."  
The boy squeaked excited, and Tony picked up his son, lifting him onto his arm.  
"Yeah, totally Tones."  
Rhodey huffed through the phone, and Tony had to smirk as he turned his head to his son.

"What are you saying, Peter? Should Daddy wear something casual tonight?"  
he asked the boy who looked at his father with big hazel eyes before the boy throws his arms in the air.  
"Casual,"  
He calls out, and Tony starts to laugh at that,

"I guess, the kiddo shares your opinion, Rhodes."  
"The kid knows what´s good."  
Rhodey said smiling to himself. He is still surprised how fast Tony had adjusted to his new role as a father, and he wonders maybe his friend had just waited for something to fill the void in him. And Peter seemed to be perfect for that.

"Okay Teddybear, I just got about an hour before the babysitter comes, and Peter and I have to pick out my clothes. I thank you so much for your time and help. You should come to visit us from time to time. For drinks, you know."  
Tony says smiling while he enters his bedroom,

"Sure."  
Rhodey agrees,  
"And when I come, I better here you got your goods from that guy, you here me! I´ll kill you myself if I hear I interrupted my meeting for nothing."  
he huffed, and Tony laughs again,  
"My, my, Rhodey darling. What do you think of me? As if I would ravish a maiden on the first date."  
he joked,

"Yes, as if. Use protection!"  
Rhodey says before both men hung up and Tony tossed his phone on his bed before he sat Peter down at it as well. Then turning to his closet and opens the doors.  
"Okay, let´s see what we got, shall we?"  
he said looking back at his son who squeaked in joy.

.....

Steve nervously paced in front of the café holding a bouquet of flowers to his chest. He still had 15 minutes left until Tony would pick him up and he was nervous.  
He turned to the shop's windows checking his hair for the fourth time already. He had followed Natasha´s advice and wore the blue bottom down shirt and had to admit that the shirt was complimenting his muscles. But now he was unsure if the outfit had been a good idea. 

Sure he wanted to look good and credits to the bottom down shirt, he did. But didn´t it make him seem desperate?  
His leather jacket makes it at least look a bit casual.  
Sure he wouldn´t mind if he gets the chance to bed Tony but this was their first date. Wouldn´t it send the wrong signals? Maybe Tony wants to hook up to blow up some steam? 

But before Steve could start overthinking it further the tap on his shoulder makes him jump. And when he turned, he was greeted with an amused smile on Tony´s face. And gosh, the other man looked beautiful under the streetlights.

Tony´s eyes scanned Steve from head to toe, lingering a moment at his chest and Steve could feel his face blush, and after a few seconds, Tony´s eyes settle back at Steve´s. And he saw self-satisfaction and something else flicker in Tony's eyes that Steve couldn´t quite place.  
"Hello, Steve,"  
Tony smiled, and Steve´s heartbeat speeds up before he smiled back at the other men in front of him.

"Hi, Tony,"  
he greets, holding their eye contact, even if he was sure that his face must have been bright red by now.  
"Are those for me?"  
Tony asked after a moment of them just staring at each other, breaking their eye contact as he glanced down at the flowers.

"Yes."  
Steve breathes holding them out for Tony to take,  
"Sorry, if I go overboard here, I just saw them and thought of you,"  
he admitted apologetically, and Tony grabbed the bouquet from Steve´s hand,  
"Back off, they are mine now!"  
Tony grins, and a relieved chuckle escaped Steve.  
"That is so cliché! I love it, thank you."

A big goofy smile spread out on Steve´s face as he offered his arm to Tony,  
"Shall we get going then?"  
he asked, and Tony took his arm smirking, and they started to go down the street.  
"Oh, what a gentleman we are!"  
Tony teased,  
"If we want to do it right, I should walk on the side of the road."  
Steve replied,

"Don´t you dare switch the side with me. I´ll have you known that I am capable of protecting you myself."  
Tony snorted, and Steve chuckled,  
"Where are my flowers then?"  
he joked, and Tony bumped their shoulders together still smiling, making Steve laugh a little more.

A moment later they came to a stop in front of the restaurant. They had a nicely decorated table at the back of the restaurant, a bit apart from the windows and other guests. But Steve didn´t miss the way some of the guests and waiters glanced their way as they walked over to the table.

"Just ignore them."  
Tony mumbles as they sat down and Steve looked up at him confused,  
"They probably just gossiping. Don't pay them any mind."  
"Gossiping? About what?"  
Steve asked, and Tony cringed his face before he sighs.

"Probably about the fact that the media were full of me and my newfound father-role of my two and a half-year-old son. And just two months later I have a date."  
he offers with a weak smile,  
"Oh, Rude!"  
Steve replied nearly immediately frowning,  
"That´s not their business to judge."  
and Tony relaxed again after that.

He hadn´t realised when he had tensed up, and then the waitress that had shown their table was back again, handing them their menus. After a few moments, they ordered their food and a bottle of wine, as soon as the waitress was gone, Steve flashed a soft smile at Tony who smiled back.  
"If it means anything to you, I think you are handling Peter very well."  
Steve could watch as Tony´s face lit up beautifully,  
"Actually, yeah. Thank you. And you don´t think this is too soon?"

"Waiting a year for this date was a bit overdoing it."  
he joked,  
"Honestly, I have zero parenting experience and don´t know about what would be the decent amount of time before going on a date again. In spite of it, I think you are a great Dad, from what I saw in the last weeks, how you spoke with and about Peter, I´ve got an image of the love you hold for your son. And I think that is the important part."

Tony stared a moment at Steve, cheeks lightly heating up,  
"Steve Rogers! You know your game with single parents, do you? You do that frequently?"  
"Just with the ones with little angels as children."  
Steve jokes,  
"Peter is an angel."  
Tony agrees dreamingly, as the waitress came back with their wine, pouring them their glasses. She was around the same age as Steve, he would guess, as she eyed them suspiciously. Tony ignored her as he took his glass and clink glasses with Steve.

Their food arrived shortly after and they ate while chatting some more about Peter and their work and anything in particular. They had a good time, despite the glances and whispers and Steve managed to ignore them all until he had to excuse himself to go to use the bathroom.  
When he was on his way back to Tony, he overheard a conversation between three Ladies in their forties as he passed their table.

> Can´t you believe that not long ago the news came up that one of his hookups got pregnant and he took his bastard son in and now he has dinner with this handsome blonde.<  
> Do you think he´s searching for a partner? Shouldn´t he get his kid a new mum? Not a second father?<  
> That is Tony Stark we speak off, he does what he wants. The poor guy with him probably didn´t know about his luck.<

Steve nearly stood in front of his table again when he snapped. Tony looked up at the right moment to see Steve turning on his heels and stomping back at some strangers table. The Woman looked up at him surprised, and he just stared at them for a few seconds.

"You Ladies don´t know anything about me. You don´t know anything about Tony Stark, or his son. You have no right to judge him, nor his son, nor our date. You three are just rude! So I ask you to shut your gossiping."  
Steve demanded angrily, and suddenly the whole restaurant was silent. Then he turned again, making his way back to Tony who watched him amused while sipping on his wine. Steve downed the rest of his wine in one swift go as he sat back down again. Tony eyed him a moment before emptying his glass as well,

"Do you want to go?"  
he asked, and Steve looked at him as if he was a kicked puppy, and Tony wonders how cute this Adonis could be.  
"Would that be ok?"  
"Sure."  
"Then yes, please."  
Steve breathes out, and Tony smiled fondly at him. Short after both men got up from his seats, Steve insisted on paying for ruining their dinner.

When they were on their way out, they had to pass the table with these three women from earlier. Steve didn´t even glance at them, while Tony stopped in front of their table, to take a bow with a flouting smirk on his face,  
"Ladies."  
before he returns to Steve´s side, who held the doors open for him.

Tony hooked their arms as soon as they stepped onto the street, and Steve smiled.  
"I´m sorry for my outburst."  
he apologies  
"For defending my sons and my honour? Plese! You are my hero here. And by the way, I enjoyed the show."  
Tony laughs,

"But I cut our dinner short."  
Steve replied sounding sad, and Tony slide his hand down Steve´s arm to intertwine their hands. And Steve´s face blushed again to Tony´s delight.  
"I still got time,"  
he says looking at his Rolex,  
"We can grab some drinks elsewhere if you want to?"

"I would like that."  
Steve immediately answers, looking at Tony and Tony had to bite his lip. Steve´s cheeks were still red, and his eyes shone with hope. A warm feeling settled in Tony´s chest.  
"There is a bar nearby it´s a nice place. We go there often after work. You want to go?"

"Lead the way."  
Tony smiled, and Steve squeezed his hand, his face plastered with a big goofy smile before he leads them to their new destination.


	4. Date Night part 2

After a short minute walk, they arrived at a Pub, when they entered it though they got greeted by a woman singing to a Britney Spears song.  
As it was Karaoke night,  
"Oh, I didn´t know. Do you want to go somewhere else?"  
Steve asked, but Tony just smiled at him tugging at his hand to lead him further inside.  
"It´s fine. It´s nice here. We also might enjoy the Karaoke a bit."

"You sure?"  
Steve asked again with a smile on his lips as Tony lead them to the bar, to get their drinks first before they sat down on a table near the Karaoke stage. From their seats, they had a perfect view of the Stage and the display of the Lyrics. 

They chatted some more, enjoyed the Karaoke even if the mostly some groups of young woman sang some girly stuff and only a few college guys tried their luck to impress some chicks. After 45 minutes and their second drink when Steve came back with the third one, Tony stood up from his seat.  
"I´ll show these kids some good music."  
Tony said with a grin and Steve watched amused as the brunette got onto the stage. The host asked for his name, and Tony just gave his first name, before the guy asked for his song and why.

"Every Breath you take from The Police and to impress the beautiful blonde I´m with."  
Tony explains, and Steve blushed at that while a whisper goes around the bar. Then the music started, and a few seconds later Tony sang the lyrics.

As soon as Tony had sung the first few words, Steve was again head over heels for the men as well as some of the groups of the woman who started to cheer on him.  
Tony flashed them a smile while singing and the females cheered even louder before his eyes meet Steve´s who was watching him intently licking his lips with this particular look in his eyes that settled hot in Tony's chest.

After the nearly four minutes the song lasted Tony got down from the stage again smiling brightly, as he got back over to Steve and their table.  
"How was I?"  
Tony asked as he sat down again taking a sip of his drink,  
"Stunning. Amazing. Hot!"  
Steve breaths, still looking at Tony with that pure desire in his eyes and Tony´s mind was thrilled by that. He guessed Steve didn´t know how he was looking at him and what it did to Tony. What made it even more pleasant.

"So~ don´t you want to hit the mic?"  
Tony asked leaning a bit into Steve´s space while said one watched every movement, licking his lips again.  
"I´m not good at singing in front of people, but you were amazing."  
Steve answeres, pupils were blown wide as Tony noticed, biting his lip as he placed one of his hands on Steve's thigh obscene near his crotch. Steve´s eyes glanced between the hand up to Tony again not protesting their intimacy there.

"Thank you,"  
Tony began,  
"Well, what would you say if we finish our drinks and I call for my car and go somewhere more private? Maybe my house? It´s about time I release my babysitter."

Steve eyed the other men for a moment,  
"If it´s fine with you?"  
"More than fine!"  
Tony reassured tracing his hand over Steve´s thigh as he fished his phone out of his pocket to sent a text to his driver.

They finished their drinks in the 20 Minutes the car needed to get to their location, stepping out of the bar as a black limo entered the street, and Tony took Steve´s hand to drag him to said´s car while Steve looked at it in disbelief. 

"Hi Happy."  
Tony greeted as he leaned into the drivers front,  
"Evening Sir, had a good night?"  
the driver asked in return giving Steve a look, inspection him from head to toe.  
"Yeah, fantastic."  
Tony answers,  
"We wanna hit home, my place. And you better shut us out."  
he smirked, before leading Steve to the back of the car, climbing into it, Steve followed after him. 

The car started to drive, as soon as the doors closed behind them and Tony immediately shot a smug smile at Steve. Both seemed to lean into each other at the same time. Lips pressed together for a sloppy kiss. Tony´s hand found their way into Steve´s hair while his hands rested on Tony´s hips pulling him closer until Tony slipped onto his lab.

Both sigh into the kiss, deepening it while creating a little friction between them. Eyes locked with each other when they hat to break the kiss for air before they were kissing again while Tony´s hands slide to Steve´s shoulders and under his leather Jacked to push them off of Steve.  
"Take it off."  
Tony mumbled against Steve´s lips as he let his hand go back to Steve´s hair to grab a fist full as his tongue slips through said men's lips.

Who hastily ribbed his jacked from his shoulders before his hands find Tony´s lower back again sliding down and settle on his ass instead, Tony growled into Steve´s mouth when one of his hands squeezed his ass while a grin spread out on Steve´s lips.

Then Steve slammed Tony down on the seat, pinning him against the leather, trapped under his body. Tony gasped surprised, and Steve took that to lean a bit away to admire Tony for a few seconds before he attacked the already swollen lips once more starting to kiss along Tony´s jaw, his throat up to his ear. Nibbling a moment at Tony´s earlobe what made the other shudder, before Steve whispers.  
"You look so freaking beautiful!"

When he looked back up at the other men, he noticed how blown Tony´s pupils already were as the men grabbed Steve´s face again to pull him down for another kiss. That didn´t last very long before the car stopped suddenly. And Tony was sure he would have fallen off the seats, hadn´t Steve caged his body with his own while holding himself steady with his thick arms.

"We´re at your place, Sir."  
Happy´s voice came through the little window that was between the driver´s seats and the rest of the limo.  
"5 more minutes."  
Tony groaned out against Steve´s lips, what made the blonde chuckle as he already tried to get off of Tony who chaste after their kiss, sitting up himself.

Both grinned at each other, admiring the swollen lips they had, the flushed cheeks and messy hair. After another moment of just staring at each other, they got out of the car, Steve being his old Gentlemen self, holding out his hand to help Tony climb out of the car.  
"Should I wait to drop of Mister Rogers later?"  
Happy asked when he rolled down the drivers windows for Tony,

"No, thank you. I guess that would not be necessary, but you could drive Wanda home in a few minutes."  
Tony replied grinning, and Happy just nodded, Steve blushed behind Tony at the thought of spending the night at said men´s house. Tony grabbed his arm as soon as he turned back to Steve, pulling him in the direction of the House.

"We can continue what we started in just a few minutes."  
Tony said wiggling his eyebrows and Steve couldn´t stop himself from laughing full-hearted at that and Tony´s face lit up even more.  
Tony pulled out his key´s and opened his front door, pulling Steve into the House while he wrapped his arms around Steve´s neck to pull him down for a kiss as they stepped further into the home. 

Steve´s hands hover over Tony´s waist again, tempted to lift the other men onto his hips, as a voice came from behind Tony,  
"Mister Stark?"  
both men ended the kiss when the babysitter entered the room Steve let go of Tony as he turned to the girl.

"Wanda."  
He greeted her, and when Steve looked up at the babysitter he was surprised to see the familiar redhead,  
"Mister Rogers?"  
she asked in surprise and Tony raised an eyebrow at her before looking back at Steve.  
"You know each other?"  
he asked, and Steve looked from Wanda to Tony before he cleared his throat.

"Yeah, she´s the niece of a friend of mine."  
Steve explains, and Tony turned back to the girl who smiled at the two men.  
"What a small world."  
Tony jokes,  
"Anyway, how was Peter? I hope he wasn´t too hard to handle?"  
he asked, and Wanda shook her head,  
"He was a little Angel as usual,"  
she replied, and Tony smiled a big toothy smile at that.

"That´s my boy,"  
he said proudly while getting his wallet out to pay Wanda the promised 100 $.  
"Happy is still waiting outside for you to take you home."  
"Okay."  
Was all Wanda replied as she puts away the money, grabbed her bag and made her way out of the house.

"Good night, Wanda."  
Steve said as she passed him,"  
"Have fun Mister Rogers,"  
she grinned waving at him, and Steve blushed again,

"I´ll check on Peter for a second."  
Tony said leaving Steve alone in the living room. Steve stood there a moment dumbfounded, looking around the room to admire the fittings before he sat down on the couch. Rubbing his clammy hands nervously against his thighs to calm himself down. 

To make out on the first Date wasn´t usually his style. Kissing was normally the furthest he did, but it wasn´t as if he was a pro at dating. A moment later Tony came back,  
"Ok, he is soundly asleep,"  
he said satisfied, going to his minibar to fetch him and Steve a whisky, with both drinks in hand he sat down next to Steve, who took the alcohol thankfully.

Tony bumped their glasses together before downing his drink a bit faster than Steve, who grimaced at the burning taste when Tony put their empty glasses on the couch table before turning back to Steve with a mischievous grin.  
"So, where were we?"  
he asked rhetorically, and Steve smiled leaning towards Tony to capture his lips once more, and Tony didn´t waste a second to kiss back.

Short after Steve stumbled in the direction of Tony´s bedroom while holding him up against his body, Tony´s legs hooked around Steve´s waist as he kissed the men breathlessly as he directed him through the house.  
It took them a bit longer than Tony would usually need to get to his bedroom with Steve pinning him twice or more against a wall to grind into him, and Tony would lie if he said he wasn´t enjoying it.

So when they finally stumbled into Tony´s bedroom both of them were already half hard, and desperately in need to get out of their pants. Steve laid Tony carefully down on the bed kissing him deeply before getting up from the men to unbutton his shirt and Tony bit his lip as he watched.  
Steve was breathtaking and a smug smile formed on Steve´s lips,

"Like what you see?"  
He asked teasingly, and Tony swallowed before he answers,  
"You have no idea, Rogers."  
Steve groaned at the use of his last name in this deep raspy voice of Tony as the men shamelessly watched while the shirt dropped to the floor.

"Please, strip some more for me!"  
Tony grinned, and Steve couldn´t say no to that as he begun to unbuckle his belt while slowly rocking his hips. And Steve watched satisfied as the bulge in Tony´s pants grow as he pulled down his jeans seconds later. He put his hands on his waist while he stepped out of his pants while Tony watched every movement. Then Steve flexed his chest, and Tony sucked in a breath, head falling back against the mattress.

"Are you a fucking greek god or what?!"  
He moaned, and Steve chuckled before he climbed onto the bed again, trapping Tony under him,  
"Does this make you my goddess? Would you let me workship you till the end of time?"  
Steve teased kissing Tony´s jaw again who sighs at that, then wandering down Tony´s throat where he sucked at the skin here and there while his hands open the buttons of Tony´s shirt so that he could kiss his way down said man's chest.

Tony hummed as he combed his finger through Steve´s hair, pulling playfully at them, smirking at the moans he draws from Steve against his skin. After sucking another hickey to Tony´s hipbone, Steve began to mouth the erection underneath the pants, painfully slowly he opened the zipper with his teeth´s locking eyes with Tony who´s breath shuddered.

His eyes blown wide with lust and his mind half noticing how Steve ripped off his pants before crawling back up again to capture Tony´s lips, rubbing their body´s together to draw shameless moans from both of them, and when Tony later screamed Steve´s name without hesitation, loud and without any care in the world while Steve equally moaned over him, it wasn´t like they could wake up Peter, Tony had built his bedroom sound prove for exact those moments.


	5. Domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi XD  
> this one is a bit long. I´m just a sucker for domestic stuff and I hope you all like it.  
> at the end this is kinda off I quess, I´ll have writen it while being kinda exhausted and really tired. please bear with it.  
> And yeah, I haven´t plan for this fic to be so long and I still have some Ideas left and now some time to write them down so stay for more Superfamily cuteness ;)

Thanks to his well-trained biorhythm Steve woke up to his usual time on a Sunday morning, 7:30 am. He blinked away his dizziness before taking in the room he was in, definitely not his bedroom. A smile crept up on his face when he looked to the side where the owner of the House lays. Only his head peeked out of the blankets.  
Steve leaned a moment back against the pillows smiling from ear to ear waiting a year for this, especially the sex, was worth it. He just hoped that Tony maybe also was interested in continuing the dating thing.

They hadn´t talked about it, and Steve still was unsure if they just had used each other to let out some steam. But that was a discussion for another time. Just as Steve moved the blanket from his body to get out of bed carefully, Tony turned and got hold of his arm while nestling his head against it.

"Just a little longer Peter, Daddy is still tired."  
he murmurs against the skin and Steve had to hold back a chuckle before he stroke a strand of hair from Tony's forehead.  
"Did Daddy had a rough time last night?"  
Steve asked teasingly, and Tony´s eyes shot open immediately, but this time Steve couldn´t hold back his laughter when Tony looked up at him.

"Thank god, your not Peter."  
he breathed,  
"I would be shocked if he replied like that."  
"It would be shocking if a kid his age would remark like that."  
Steve agreed with a smile,  
"What time is it?"  
Tony asked next with a yawn Steve looked at the clock a the nightstand,

"7:40 am,"  
he answers and Tony groaned at that pulling the blanket back over his head.  
"Why are we awake at this sinful hour?"  
"I´m about to leave, but you should go back to sleep."  
Steve explains sitting up in bed, looking around for his underwear, putting them on as Tony poked his head back out under the blanket.

"Oh, sure. Should I call for my driver to get you home?"  
Tony said sounding so unsure, and Steve´s stomach dropped at that. He pulled his Jeans up before he climbed back to Tony who had propped himself on his elbows to have a better sight at Steve.  
Steve kissed him sweet and tender before leaning away again to look into Tony´s hazelnut eyes.

"You don't have to I´ll get myself a cab."  
"Okay,"  
Tony nodded,  
"Anyway, I don´t want to interrupt your Daddy Time with Peter. I need him to like me if this continues and I don´t think he would be pleased if I hook his Daddy all morning for myself."  
Steve smiled kissing Tony again who chaste after the kiss grinning.

"I guess you are right."  
He agreed as Steve got up from the bed again, grabbing his shirt to put it back on while Tony sunk back into his pillows. Short after Steve had gathered all his belongings again, while Tony began to nod off a bit.  
Steve pressed a quick kiss to Tony´s forehead before he turned to leave, pausing at the door as Tony called after him,  
"See you, Steve."  
he sais sleepily smiling at the other men across the room.

"Yeah, see you, Tony."  
Steve replied and was out of the room a few seconds later, smiling to himself. Tony hadn´t rejected the idea of them continuing what they had, and Steve´s heart was beating happily in his chest as he made his way to the front door.  
He stepped back into the living room where his leather Jacket hung over the couch when he wanted to grab it something run into his legs making Steve nearly fall over in surprise.

"Daddy!"  
A cheerful voice exclaimed as Peter looked up at him while Steve looked down at the boy, both surprised at each other. And Peter let go of Steve´s legs again.  
"Hi, Peter."  
Steve greeted apologetic smiling at the little boy who looked at him a long moment.

"Stebe."  
Peter said recognising who stood in front of him,  
"Yes,"  
Steve said nodding, and Peter still looked up at him surprised before he held out his small hand to the men,

"Stebe,"  
he said again, and Steve was a moment confused as he took the offered hand, but as soon as Peter´s hand was in Steve´s the little boy pulled at his hand, to signal him to follow.

"Stebe, come."  
The little boy demanded, but Steve stood there a moment dumbfounded before crouching down to Peter who still tried to pull the men,  
"I have to go home, Peter."  
Steve said, and the boy pouted at that,  
"Stebe come to my house."  
Peter replied pulling a bit harder at Steve´s hand,

"But I need to go to my house,"  
Steve tried to argue that was when Peter teared up at him,  
"No, Stebe."  
the boy said with watery eyes, and Steve gave in.  
"Okay, I come with you, but I can´t stay for long."  
That was enough to make a smile lit up on Peter´s face again, and Steve stood up and let the little boy drag him to his room.

"Come, Stebe come!"  
The boy exclaimed cheerfully, and Steve couldn´t hold back his chuckle. It wouldn´t kill him to lay a little with Peter before he´s leaving, he guessed.  
"Yeah, I´m coming Peter."

 

The next time Tony opened his eyes again, it was 9 am. An hour since Steve had left and Peter still hadn´t shown up to wake him.  
> How unusual< he thought as he turned. Since Peter had moved into the house sleeping till 9 am was rare, as the kid tend to be an early bird, he sighs as he sat up to get out of bed to check on his son.

A little hiss left him as he got up. His lower back was sore from the night before, but the rest from him was well rested and still satisfied.  
Tony grinned to himself as he put on his underwear and a robe to avoid to explain the red markings Tony had on his body to Peter, who would probably ask about them. >Sharp boy.<

A bit slower than usual, Tony made his way over to Peter´s room, noticing surprisingly that the kid wasn´t in the living room or running around in the hallway´s.  
The closer Tony came to his son´s room, the clearer he could hear his son´s giggling, followed by another voice and a rush of panic washed over Tony as he runs the last steps to Peter´s room.

Before it hit him that the voice sounded somewhat familiar, he paused in the doorframe surprised to see Steve sitting on the floor, leaning against Peter´s bed frame reading while said boy sat at his lap giggling at the pictures in the book. Two piles of books on either side of Steve´s legs and Tony was sure one of those piles was the one the poor guy had to read by now.

Tony watched the scene for a moment, and he had to admit Steve had a lulling voice when he read out loud. He was sure when he hadn´t panicked and was now wide awake he would have fallen asleep asap again.  
"You know, if you had asked we could have made out a playdate for you, and Peter."  
Tony said as he steps into his son´s room, and Peter and Steve looked up at him immediately.

Steve started to blush while Peter jumped up from his lab to run to his father.  
"Daddy!"  
Tony caught his son and lifted him up on his hip, swallowing down a hiss.

"I´m sorry, Tony."  
Steve quick apologised as he stood up again,  
"I should have asked for permission first. I run into him on my way out, and he wanted to play."  
Steve started to explain as he collected the books to put them back were Peter had pulled them out.

"But when I declined, he teared up, and I couldn´t say no to him. I´m sorry I stayed longer then I should have."  
he admitted embarrassed,  
"I´m leaving now."  
Steve said ready to rush out, grab his jacket from the couch and run all his way home. As Tony steps in his way, placing a stopping hand on Steve´s chest.

"There, there, big guy."  
Tony smiled amused,  
"Nobody had said that you are not welcome here, right Peter?"  
he turned to his son who squeaked in delight, and Steve visibly relaxed again.

"Though it scared me a bit to hear a second voice coming out of my son´s room."  
Tony admitted laughing while Steve flushed red again,  
"I´m sorry about that."  
"It´s okay. You actually could do me a favour while you´re here."  
Tony grinned, and Steve nodded,

"Distract Peter while I take a shower. After yesterday night I just need a hot shower to soothe the pain a bit."  
he said smirking as he let his finger trace Steve´s chest and he was sure that Steve´s blush already spread past his collarbone.

All that Steve could respond was another nod, and Tony chuckled as he leaned in to press a kiss on Steve´s lips. Until Peter begun to squirm in Tony´s arms, demanding attention for himself,  
"Kisses, Daddy kisses."  
Peter practically screamed at his father when Tony let go of Steve, turning to the little boy in his arms.

"Yeah, yeah Peter. Daddy´s gonna kiss you too."  
Tony laughs as he attacked his son with kisses and Peter squeaked in delight hugging his fathers face goggling. After a few seconds, Tony leaned back to look in his kid's eyes.  
"Okay, Kiddo. Would you do me a favour? Could you play with Steve until Daddy comes back?"  
He asked his son, and Peter nodded excitedly again, looking back at Steve who smiled at him.

"Stebe can come to my house."  
Tony grinned putting Peter back on his feet again, who grabbed Steve´s hand immediately,  
"Come, Stebe."  
Peter says pulling Steve towards his little loft bed, and Tony watched amused as Steve looked confused while Peter crawled into the space under it, still holding Steve´s hand.  
"Come."

"You have to get under it as well."  
Tony informed, and Steve looked at him, then at the loft bed and back to Tony.  
"How?"  
Tony just shrugged his shoulders chuckling,  
"You find a way,"  
he says waving while he turns, and exits the bedroom again, he was so ready for a long shower now, chuckling at the thought of Steve trying to fit his bulky body under the loft bed.

"Stebe!"  
"Yeah, I´m coming, just... there is so much room."  
He hears and chuckled to himself again.

This was much more domestic then the aftermaths of his dates usually went. But he hadn´t Peter before he reminded himself and Steve didn´t seem to mind.  
With a hum, Tony stepped over his clothes from the night before as he walked to the bathroom attached to his room. Letting the Robe fall to the floor as he entered the bathroom, taking off his boxers and throwing them lazily in the basket next to the door as he stepped into the shower.

He wondered as he started the shower, maybe Steve was that kind of Person who thought a kid was an attractive plus. And Tony wouldn´t protest that it felt nice to know there was someone who looked at him and Peter and was drawn to them and not just seeing them as the former playboy and billionaire who had played around too much and was getting his fair share out of it.

Sure Peter was an accident, but it was Tony´s decision to take his son in when Peters aunt had stood on his doorstep with Peter in tow three months ago. Even if some Magazines said he was forced to accept his son, he could have let his lawyers handle it, provide a foster home or something but this child was his last blood relative.  
And Yes he had to befriend the Idea of being a single father but none the less he had felt a pang of protective instinct towards Peter.

And when he was honest to himself, maybe deep down he had waited for a chance like that. Change his life, becoming an adult for real, care for another person. Even when he deeply cared about his friends, it was still different from your own child.

Tony didn´t regret his decision to be the father for Peter he hadn´t in his childhood. But before his thoughts could turn into something insecure at the memories of his own childhood, Steve´s voice interrupted.

"Tony?"  
The men asked into the bedroom, loud enough that Tony could hear him over the shower but far enough that he had to stand in the hallway.  
"Yes?"  
Tony shouted back as he turned off the shower,

"Peter is hungry, is there anything I can give him?"  
Steve asked, and Tony grabbed a towel covering himself loosely with it before he stepped back into his bedroom.  
Steve stood unsure fidgeting in the doorframe blushing when he saw Tony emerging into the room.

"You know how to make blueberry pancakes?"  
Tony asked, and Steve shot him a frown that made him laugh,  
"Stupid question, sorry."  
Tony admitted,  
"I have everything here, I think. If you don´t mind? Or we could go out somewhere."

"I´m not sure Peter would survive till then."  
Steve joked before shyly smiling,  
"I don´t mind making them though."  
"Okay, I´ll just put some clothes on then I help you in the kitchen. You´re my guest anyway, can´t have you work around the house. Don´t want to scare you off."  
Tony offered with a smile, and Steve face flushed red once more before he answers embarrassed,

"I really don´t mind, always liked self-made breakfast more, and I like you and Peter and this is...nice,"  
he admitted and Tony had to stop himself from squealing like Peter would have,

"You´re the domestic type of guy, huh?"  
he said instead, and Steve looked away still embarrassed as he started to fidget again.  
"Is that bad?"

Tony couldn´t do anything but to stare at Steve for a moment, blushing all adorable like a teenage girl over something like that.  
"Oh god, no."  
Tony breathed out,  
"It´s very welcome. I mean it´s good to know you´re not after my money. It´s a change. Change is good!"  
he rambled unsure but happy at the same time,  
"Though I don´t know how this domestic stuff works... never had it."

"Oh, okay,"  
Steve replied to that new information, and an awkward silence settled over them as they looked at each other,  
"So, I´m your first?"  
Steve said after a blink of the eye trying to cover the amused smile that spread out on his face but failed, and Tony just blinked at him for a few seconds before he laughs.

But before Tony could retort Peter called for Steve who excused himself. Tony watched Steve leave to make his son breakfast, and he sighs he hadn´t thought that the day would come where he would prefer something domestic over a good one-night-stand. Maybe it´s his age, maybe the crush on Steve developed?

When Tony later joints Steve and his son in the kitchen Peter already happily stuffed his face with pancakes.  
"Daddy, Pancakes!"  
Peter squealed happily when Tony walked over to give him a kiss on his hair,  
"Yeah, blueberry pancaked!"  
he cheered with his son, and Peter nearly slammed the fork with a piece of pancakes in Tony´s face in the attempt to feet his father.


	6. Domestic Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I´m a real sucker for domestic shit XD
> 
> after this update, it maybe will take some time till the next.  
> I just have to decide what this fic will be, what I want to have in it and what might be out of place here...  
> yeah, I have some more Stony and Superfamily ideas... you guys will see eventually */////*
> 
> So just enjoy it, leave comments and Kudos and thank you very much :)

Half a week later Steve stood with a big happy smile behind the café's counter waiting for Tony and Peter to come in, as Tony had texted him that morning.  
When they came through the door, Peter excitedly runs over to the counter while Tony was frantically tipping on his phone.

"Stebe!"  
The boy exclaimed, and Steve came around the counter as Peter runs into his legs, giggling hugging them, and Steve smiled fondly at the boy patting his head while Tony stepped up to them.  
Looking up from his phone to smile at Steve before leaning in to press a light kiss on his lips.

"Could you do me a favour and have an eye on Peter? I have to call someone and probably yell and insult them."  
Tony said, and Steve nodded chuckling,  
"Thank you. I´ll be right back in a minute. Peter, you stay with Steve, ok?"  
he addressed his son, who looked at him before Tony´s attention was drawn to his phone again and he rolled his eyes.  
He put his suitcase down before receiving the call and exiting the shop quickly again.

Steve then crouched down to Peter smiling at the boy,  
"So how was kindergarten today?"  
he asked, and Peter´s face lit up with excitement again as he started to bubble most incoherent sentences about playing with the other children, and Steve chuckled some more making "ah" and "oh" comments with a fond smile. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Steve could see Tony pacing in front of the Café, obviously yelling with wild gestures. When Tony came back, Steve and Peter already sat down on a table doodling in a colour book, coffee waiting for him. Tony sighs as he sat down,  
"Bad day?"  
Steve asked as he looked up at Tony,

"Not until the last minute. Just before I could leave, I got some reports, and the results aren´t what they should have been."  
Tony explained as he took the coffee, love the way the hot caffeine slide down his throat.  
"Doesn´t stuff like that just happens?"  
Steve asked a bit confused, and Tony looked at him grinning at his adorableness.

"Sure, stuff like that could happen, that´s why we test them. But that was simple maths there shouldn´t have gone anything wrong, you know."  
he said frowning,  
"And sadly it can´t wait till tomorrow, and I was in a rush to pick up Peter, so we can come to see you, and now I brought work with me. I´m sorry."

But Steve just shook his head smiling,  
"It´s fine. I´m happy to see you two. You can do your stuff, and I play with Peter a bit more."  
"Admit it you´re just happy that Peter came to play with you."  
Tony chuckled, and Steve grinned at him,  
"Maybe."  
that made Tony snort before he leaned over his son to reach Steve to press another kiss to his lips.

"Thank you."  
And then he spread out his content of the suitcase on another table, frowning at the papers. Steve got back to draw with Peter, just interrupted when a customer came in or left. That was when Steve cleaned off some tables after a group of customer had left, and Peter came up to him to show him his drawing. And Steve was more than happy to praise the little boy who squealed in delight before running back to his daddy to show off his picture.

"Daddy, look."  
Peter said grinning as he holds his picture towards Tony who glanced up, smiling and giving Peter a quick kiss on his forehead.  
"It´s beautiful honey,"  
he said before going back to his documents scribbling something down on them. 

But Peter was not satisfied and in need to want to explain his picture to his father pouted,  
"No Daddy! Look."  
"Yeah Peter, I´ve seen it. It´s beautiful. You did great."  
Tony automatically answers without looking up again at Peter. 

Who started to get mad, usually he was the centre of his father's attention after kindergarten, so the little boy pushed his father´s hands away from the documents to put his picture on the table,  
"Peter, please."  
Tony sighs frustrated, but Peter was as stubborn as his father was.

"No,"  
"Come on sweetie. Daddy needs to finish it."  
"No,"  
Peter argued, and Tony runs his hands over his face, as Steve stepped in,  
"Hey, Peter. Do you want to help me refill the coffee machine?"  
he asked softly holding out his hand for Peter to grab it, and Tony glanced at him apologetically and Thankfully at the same time. 

Steve just shot him a smile when Peter took his hand, and Steve lead the boy over to the counter. Tony watched them a moment when Steve sat Peter on his shoulders what made the kid scream in joy before asking him to get a package of coffee beans from the shelve Steve could have reached with his arms. And it calmed Tony down to see them interact with each other he sighs once more but this time in delight, before going back to work to finish the damn papers already.

After another ten minutes of study the documents he found the mistake in the calculations. He facepalmed himself, for not seeing it sooner, then he changed the numbers, did a quick analysis, and send his calculations to the research facility.

He leaned back in the chair closing his eyes for a moment,  
"Everything finished?"  
Steve asked, and Tony opened his eyes again to see the men standing next to him, a small smile on his face, Peter prompt on his hip, grabbing Steve´s beard in awe while he held a cup of coffee in the other hand, that he placed on the table in front of Tony. Before he hold Peter with both arms who still played with Steve´s beard, and Tony just stared at them.

"Marry me,"  
he breathed out after a few seconds, and Steve snorted at that none the less blushing,  
"You are crazy,"  
he smiled, and Tony grinned at the men,  
"Yeah, for you!"  
Steve´s face flushed red at that as he leaned down to press a kiss on Tony´s forehead.

"Maybe after the third date."  
He joked while letting Peter slip from his grip onto Tony´s lap who hugged his son to his chest.  
"Daddy we made coffee."  
Peter happily said, and Tony smiled down at him,  
"You did? Wow, that's great! Tell me all about it. How you made it?"  
And as Peter began to explain, Steve was called over to another table.

After half an hour Steve got a moment of peace again, walking over to Tony´s table,  
"You want to stay till closing hour?"  
he asked amused, and Tony looked up at him,  
"Not exactly, we leaving soon for the playground. But..."  
Tony answers and smiled then shyly,  
"We thought maybe we could pick you up after the shop is closed. Get some takeout food and watch a movie? If you want..."  
he trailed off, and Steve eyed the other men fondly, a soft smile on his lips.

"I would very much like that."  
Steve answers leaning down to press his lips on Tony´s who kissed back immediately.  
"So, Netflix and Chill is domestic enough for you?"  
Tony smiled teasing when they parted again, and Steve blushed,  
"Shut up,"  
he said without any bite in his voice and Tony´s grin widening on his face.  
"We´ll be on our way in a few seconds. Be ready at 6 pm, okay?"

"Yeah,"  
Steve agreed kissing Tony once more, and after they scattered everything together, Tony and Peter left for the playground.

Hours later when Steve closed the coffee shop, Tony and Peter came back on point to pick him up. Tony drove them to his house they ordered Chinese food and watched a Disney movie Peter wanted to see, but halfway through the movie, the boy fell asleep. 

Tony put his son in his bed before returning to Steve on the couch, who motioned for him to come closer and Tony did snuggle at his side. The movie played quietly in the background as they cuddled on the couch.  
After a few seconds, Tony stifled a yawn,

"Sorry, that isn´t quiet Netflix and chilling like it´s supposed to be. But I´m tired."  
he apologised, but Steve pulled Tony even closer to his side, who threw his legs over Steve´s, arm coming around Steve´s chest while he chuckled at the clinginess of the brunette.

"It´s fine."  
Steve smiled kissing Tony´s head,  
"Do you think this goes to fast?"  
Tony asked after a few seconds worry in his voice, and Steve pressed his nose into his hair.

If he was honest, he didn´t know. They had this thing for each other for over a year now, but their relationship had only improved over the last month. So maybe they were rushing into it, but maybe that was their pace.

"I don´t know,"  
Steve answers,  
"You have to slow me down. Sometimes I rush head first into stuff."  
Tony murmured against Steve´s chest, that bedded his head,  
"I can do that."  
Steve grinned,  
"As I said, marriage proposals starts after the third Dates."

Tony closed his eyes chuckling, relaxing comfortably against Steve some more.


End file.
